Valentines Day
by xXxTDI AngelxXx
Summary: Code Lyoko, Total Drama, Xiaolin Showdown.  A tale of love and happiness, of pain and sorrow.  Join us in discovering what Valentines Day means to these individuals, and how they will both find a lose love.
1. L

**Hey!**

**After writing 'A Night In A Haunted House' last year for Halloween, I decided I wanted to write a holiday fanfiction every year. What better holiday than Valentines Day?**

**I was mostly inspired by a movie of the same title. The idea of different stories intertwining into one facinates me.**

**So, here's my first cartoon X-over.**

**Code Lyoko, Total Drama Island, and Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Code Lyoko: All the kids moved to NY after they graduated and the Super Computer was shut down.**

**TDI: This one is AU. The show never actually happened. Instead, all the contestants went to the same high school in NY.**

**Xiaolin Showdown: Kimiko moved to NY after an argument with her father over his company. He wanted her to take over, but she wanted a career in fashion.**

**Hope that clears some things up.**

**And also, big thanks to my beautiful and talented beta, AnimeAddict2323232. You truly are a treasure.**

**Enjoy! And review!**

**~xTAx**

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

_Two is Better Than One._

_February 14, 2011 3:49a.m._

"A lion? No, a giraffe. Wait, wait...a dragon?"

Heather rolled her eyes at her computer screen, "It's a turtle! See the shell?" She held up her drawing to her web cam.

"Shell? I thought that was just a giant birth mark."

"Oh you are so hilarious," she said sarcastically. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Almost four. Geez, we've been at this for five hours."

"And I'm still winning."

"That's just because I can actually draw." Harold laughed through the screen. They did this almost every night. They would chat for hours about the most ridiculous things, things that they would never think to bring up in mixed company. Sometimes they had serious, heart felt talks. Harold would tell her about his relationship issues and Heather would talk about her nonexisting ones.

"So, you know what day it is, don't you?" Harold asked.

"Uhm.. Monday?"

He laughed, "I meant Valentines Day, dork."

"Oh, sure, I'm the dork. I see your Star Wars posters back there," she grinned. "Are you and Leshawna going to the Caligans' party?"

"Unfortunately. I don't know, I wish we could just have a simple date, you know? A nice dinner, a corny romance movie, and just enjoy each others company. Why does everything have to be so flashy?" He shook his head, "Sorry, I'm rambling. How about you? Are you going?"

"Yep, I'm Duncan and Courtney's third wheel."

"Sounds exciting."

"Oh, it should be." Heather yawned. "I should really be getting to bed."

He smiled, "Alright. Goodnight, Heather."

"Goodnight," she smiled before shutting off her computer.

It was odd, Heather thought. She had hated Harold in high school. She was the popular cheerleader and he was just the dorky chess captain. Back then, she wouldn't have been caught dead in the same room as him. Now, she looked forward to their virtual rendezvous each night. Something about him made her feel more comfortable than she ever had. And, as crazy as it sounds, some part of her wished that he would be taking _her_ on a Valentines date, not Leshawna.

She crawled into her bed and soon drifted off to another world. A world where it wasn't Valentines Day, and she wasn't Heather Young.

_February 14, 2011 6:30a.m._

**Beep Beep Beep**

Kimiko smacked her annoying alarm clock with a slender hand. God, how she hated mornings. The sun shone blindingly through her light curtains. Water gently fell from the shutters, a reminder of last weeks storm. How she wished the snow had stayed, so that, maybe, she could lay in bed for once. Her relocation to New York was starting to look like a bad idea.

Grudgingly, she walked to her bathroom for a shower.

New York living was hard, especially coming from Japan. She didn't know anyone, and prejudices lurked around every corner. She had to settle for a job in retail, working at a dress shop in the mall. Her hours were ridiculous, considering she was one of two employees, one of which was the boss and didn't feel it was her duty to run the register. Working at the mall did, however, have a few advantages. One: it gave her some fashion input, which was helpful for some of her new designs. And two: She had made a friend, which made her life much easier.

She turned up the radio as she brushed her teeth. _This was requested by Trent, who said, 'Here's our song. I love you, babe. Happy Valentines Day.' ___The radio host announced before playing a slow pop song.

_**I remember what you wore on our first day.**_

_**You came into my life and I thought hey,**_

_**You know this could be something.**_

Kimiko gagged on her toothbrush. Was that today? This was _great._ Valentines Day and prom were the two worst days to work in a dress shop, because everyone waited until the last minute to shop. Now she had to work overtime and watch all the happy-not-a-care-in-the-world couples run around picking dresses for their dates.

_**'Cause everything you do and words you say,**_

_**You know that it all takes my breath away,**_

_**And now I'm left with nothing.**_

Not that she wouldn't like to be one of those couples, in fact, she would give almost anything. But she didn't want some random city boy. No, they were jerks. She could think of one person she wouldn't mind spending Valentines Day with, but she hadn't heard from him in so long...

_**So maybe it's true,**_

_**That I can't live without you.**_

_**And maybe two is better than one.**_

_**But there's so much time,**_

_**To figure out the rest of my life.**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone.**_

_**And I'm thinking two,**_

_**Is better than one.**_

She tried calling once, holding her breath with each ring, desperately wanting to hear his voice. But, eventually she gave up. She had waited too long. If she hadn't been so caught up in the big move, maybe she would've called earlier. They could have met up, talked, and maybe something would have happened. Now he was probably on a beach some where in Rio, a beautiful girl at his side, not giving Kimiko a second thought.

The thing that irked her was that he had spoken to Clay and Omi. If he had enough time to talk to them, why not her? They were best friends, weren't they?

Maybe their slight flirting and affection was only a matter of coincidence. She was, after all, the only female at the temple. Maybe she was just a convinent replacement. She was sure there were prettier girls in Brazil. Girls who were skinnier, taller, darker, and who couldn't burn him to a crisp with a blink of an eye...girls better suited for him. Girls who weren't her.

She turned off the radio with a smack. Valentines Day sucked.

_February 14, 2011 8:00a.m._

The sun was shining ever so brightly above. A pleasantly light breeze carried the scent of roses and perfume through the air. It was the first warm day of the year. Ulrich looked to the nearly cloudless sky. No snow tonight. He strode through the crowded streets of New York toward the even more crowded florist. He hadn't seen this much testosterone in one room since Superbowl night at Andy's Boys Club: All the pizza and beer you can eat without blowing chunks.

Luckily, the florists were prepared for such chaos. Flowers in an array of colors and sizes were scattered throughout the large, warehouse like building, a whole wall assigned for the roses. Pushing through the masses, he reached the counter.

"Welcome. How may I help you, sir?" The young clerk asked. He looked tired, but cheery nonetheless.

"I would like a bouquet of a dozen roses and a single pink rose."

The young man wrote the order on a notepad. "And what kind of roses would you like in the bouquet?"

"All kinds. I don't care if they match."

"Yes, sir. Your number is 164. I'll call it over the speaker when it's ready."

"Thank you." Ulrich smiled and began to browse through the various assortments of flowers. The purple lilacs shone brightly in the corner and gave off an overwhelmingly sweet scent. White and pink daisies blended together in a masterful ensemble near the door. The orange sunlight gave each flower a lovely and subtle glow. Ulrich inhaled deeply at the array of smells, trying to memorize each one.

Someone bumped him from behind. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."

"No problem, man." Ulrich turned around. "Oh, hey Jeremie."

"Ulrich? Why am I not surprised." Jeremie looked exhausted. His hair was a mess, his clothes were wrinkled, and his glasses were askew, which wasn't surprising considering how hard it must've been to maneuver in this sort of environment because he was so slender. He held two large bouquets of purple lilies.

"Who's the second bouquet for?"

"Oh, it's for my mother. I figured, since dad's not around, I would send her something."

"How are you going to get those all the way back to France?"

"Delicate packaging." Jeremie's voice had a slight edge to it. "Well, I'd better get going. See you at the party tonight, Ulrich."

Ulrich watched him leave curiously. The lilies were the cheapest flowers in the store, and Jeremie could definitely afford better. Shouldn't he also know, after three years of dating, that Aelita hated lilies?

Ulrich liked Jeremie, but when it came to his relationship with Aelita, Ulrich was skeptical. Aelita was like a little sister to him. He wanted to protect her, even if it meant betraying one of his closer friends. There was also Odd, Ulrich's best friend, who cared for Aelita more than anything. Ulrich didn't like watching his best friend's heart break.

"Number 164." A voice boomed overhead. Ulrich fought his way toward the counter for his order.

"One single pink rose and a mixed bouquet?" the clerk asked.

"Yes, sir."

"That'll be $83." Ulrich payed and carefully escorted the roses out of the store.

He looked at his flowers and smiled. Sure, he couldn't break the devastating love triangle, but he could push it to lean toward one side. Odd would thank him later.

_February 14, 2011 9:02a.m._

Courtney sighed into the pillow, the satin sheets cold on her skin. She felt amazing, like she was alive for the first time. She reached her arm behind her, only to touch a long pillow. Her face fell. She jolted upright, hugging the sheets close to her chest. The bed was cold beside her, where had he gone?

Realization hit her like a freit train. She slammed her head onto the headboard with a thud, how could she be so stupid? Tears brimmed her eyes. She felt vulnerable, betrayed, and weak. Memories of the night before crashed through her. Everything had gone so perfect. After five years, she had finally given in, and it had felt amazing. Now, she sat in her bed, naked and alone. So many questions ran through her head. Where was he? Why would he leave her? Had he been dissatisfied? She doubted that he had been using her for this long, but anything was possible. Should she call him? No. She needed to pretend it didn't bother her. She would wait until he called, begging her to forgive him and praising her for how well she did. But she couldn't lay in bed all day waiting for her golden moment. She picked up her cell phone. No missed calls. With a dissapointed sigh she hit her speed dial and waited.

Four rings later, a scratchy voice answered, "Yea?"

"Heather, it's me. We need to go out."

"But it's so early!" Her best friend complained.

"Hon, it's 9 o'clock. How long have you been asleep?"

"Four hours, give or take a few minutes."

"Well, get dressed, I'll be there in half an hour."

"I hate you," Heather responded and hung up the phone.

Courtney rolled her eyes and hurriedly got ready. She searched her apartment high and low. There was no note, no explanation for him leaving.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too." she murmured.


	2. O

_Just the Way you Are._

_February 14, 2011 11:30a.m._

"Which do you think best complements my eyes?"

Kimiko leaned against the wall, starring blankly at the woman twirling in the mirror. "The red one," she said.

"Great! The blue one it is!" The blond woman smiled and jumped down from the catwalk.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and proceeded to the counter. This was how it had been all day. There were toothpick thin teenagers complaining about how fat they were and depressed, single women browsing the clothes racks. And then there were women like the woman before her, a stuck up rich girl. She rang up the girl's dress hurriedly and sent her on her merry way.

Kimiko slammed her head onto the counter. She hated work. Why did she want to move to New York again? To be a fashion designer? She scoffed, she should have just stayed in Japan to take over her father's company. She wouldn't have had to lift a finger. She'd have an assistant for each task, not to mention house maids, secretaries, and personal chefs. Damn her and her goals.

"Wake up, sunshine. I bring lunch."

Kimiko looked up to see her only friend approaching. She had short, pink hair and sparkling green eyes. The girl jumped over the counter and landed beside Kimiko.

"Hey, Aelita," Kimiko greeted her friend.

"I brought you some food from home base," Aelita said as she pulled out some sushi from her bag. "How's the business?"

"Economically, great. Mentally, horrible. How's your Valentines Day?" Kimiko knew that Aelita had looked forward to this day all year, which is why Kimiko did not buy Aelita's nonchalant attitude for one second.

"Alright I guess. Just another day."

"Well, what's Jeremie doing? Is he taking you out tonight?"

Aelita sighed deeply before saying, "Well, he came by this morning and brought me a bouquet of lilies, but had to leave almost right away. Something about an anxious client and a ground breaking case or some thing like that." Aelita gazed disappointingly down at her hands. She had been thinking, hoping actually, that today was going to be the big day. I mean, they had been dating for years, and they both had steady jobs and plenty of money. What was he waiting for? Wasn't it finally time for them to stop kidding themselves and finally settle down?

"But you hate lilies," Kimiko interrupted her reverie.

"Yeah, I do. But he's a guy. Why would he remember something like that?"

"To know what _not_ to get you for Valentines Day? Did he just bring flowers?"

"Yep. No use worrying about it now. I have to go see Yumi, want to come? You are allowed an hour lunch break, you know."

Kimiko bit her lip in contemplation. "Hey, you!"

A short, chubby girl looked up from a rack of dresses too small for her. "Me?"

"Yeah, do you want to make twenty bucks?" Kimiko asked.

"Sure!" The girl had a slight lisp and the braces didn't help her speech impediment.

"Just work the cash register for an hour. I know exactly how much money is in here, and there are surveillance cameras everywhere, so do not try and pull a fast one."

"Cashier Beth at your service!" the girl saluted.

"Great." The two girls jumped over the counter and headed to the opposite end of the mall.

_February 14, 2011 12:07p.m._

".. And I wake up this morning and.. poof. No Duncan. Just me, alone and naked." Courtney gasped, "Do you think something happened? Or maybe I'm just a lousy lover." She took an angry spoonful of frozen yogurt and shoved it in her mouth. Heather sat across from her, gazing sympathetically as her best friend rampaged, but could not help control her wondering thoughts. Heather kept thinking back to last night, and pretty much every night before then. Somehow, the days just seemed pointless if you didn't have the night to look forward to. Loneliness sat heavily at the pit of her stomach as she watched couples, hand in hand, walk by their table at the food court. She didn't understand. Heather was twice as pretty as almost every one there. Why would no one else see it?

"Enough of my bitching, how was your night? You talk to you know who again?"

Heather snapped out of her thoughts at the sudden change of topic. "Yeah, actually. Until four."

"Is it getting any easier?"

"What, to talk to him or to not be with him?"

"You tell me."

Heather sighed and twisted the spoon around her untouched yogurt. "I don't know. I mean, it's still all sort of weird, you know? Like, I feel like I'm not supposed to be feeling this way. He's the one whose supposed to be swooning over me and ranting about how I don't know he exists." She sighed and asked, "What should I do?"

"Well, right now, you should stop talking because here he comes with Miss Loud and Proud," Courtney said as she gazed over Heather's shoulder.

"Please, tell me you're joking."

"I wish I was," Courtney mumbled before a fake smile crept onto her face. "Harold? Leshawna? What a coincidence!"

The duo came into Heather's line of vision. Leshawna looked as expected, flashy and full of attitude. Harold actually looked decent. He wore a button down, black shirt and well fitting jeans. His glasses were dark rimmed in a cooler way. Their hands were intertwined like all the other couples in the mall.

"Courtney, Heather, nice to see you. May we join you?"

"Absolutely," Heather responded in a way she hoped wasn't too urgent. They sat opposite each other on the square table. A short, awkward silence stretched out in front of them.

"So, what have you guys been up to? It's been ages," Harold spoke up. Heather was thankful that he kept their meetings a secret, especially with Leshawna's temper.

"Oh, not much. A little of this, a little of that. But what about you two! How long have you guys been going strong?" Heather asked with fake enthusiasm.

"A year and a half," Leshawna pipped up. "Me and Harold are going to the Caligans' party tonight," she said proudly.

"Us too. Maybe we'll run into each other?" Courtney said.

"Sure," Leshawna said non-enthusiastically. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some stores to hit. Come on, baby." Leshawna's voice gave a slight edge of hostility. Harold jumped up and gave Heather a subtly kind, apologetic smile before trailing behind his girlfriend. Heather slammed her head onto the table while Courtney made a imitation of a whip with her hand.

_February 14, 2011 12:42a.m._

_**Her eyes, **_

_**Her eyes,**_

_**Make the stars look like they're not shinning.**_

_**Her hair,**_

_**Her hair,**_

_**Falls perfectly without her trying.**_

_**She's so beautiful,**_

_**And I tell her everyday.**_

Odd's feet beat down on the sidewalk at a rhythmic pace. Sweat lined his forehead, causing some stray strands of spiked hair to fall in his face.

He enjoyed his afternoon runs, particularly this one. The sun was shinning bright and high, not a cloud in site. A seemingly perfect day. However, much to his distaste, his iPod refused to play anything but love song, causing his mind to wonder to all the wrong things.

_**Yeah I know,**_

_**I know,**_

_**When I complement her she won't believe me.**_

_**And it's so,**_

_**It's so,**_

_**Sad to think that she don't see what I see.**_

_**But every time she asks me do I look okay,**_

_**I say.**_

Today was February Fourteenth, the international day of love. He should be celebrating with a beautiful girl and thirteen boxes of various chocolates. But there was only one girl, and she was unattainable.

Her face crept into his mind. Her smile. Her laugh. Her piercing emerald eyes. He longed for every part of her. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, to never let go.

So what was the problem?

_**When I see your face,**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change.**_

_**'Cause you're amazing,**_

_**Just the way you are.**_

_**And when you smile, **_

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while.**_

_**'Cause girl you're amazing, **_

_**Just the way you are.**_

Jeremie.

He and Odd used to be rather close. Odd stood back and watched the spark ignite between the two and felt that Jeremie had deserved it. But now, Odd felt nothing for him but resentment; resentment for taking what should have been his...resentment for taking all the credit for saving her, which he, Ulrich, and Yumi did, numerous times...resentment for not treating her like the princess she was.

Odd's phone vibrated in his sweatshirt, interrupting his silent raid in mid-strife.

It was a text message:

_I bought a rose for you. Don't get too excited, it's for Aelita. You owe me._

_Ulrich_

Odd smiled, what a guy.

He was about to continue his run when he saw a familiar blond crossing the street, carrying a bouquet of flowers. Why was he going into the Lingston apartment building?

Odd stealthily slid his way through the crowd, snaking closer towards Jeremie. He hid on the corner, peering to watch Jeremie on the steps. The brick building was old and cracked. The stone steps looked terribly unlevel. As if the surroundings weren't bad enough, what Odd saw next made his stomach churn and his heart drop.

A young woman, extremely beautiful, with long, brown hair and a killer figure stepped onto the threshold. She took the bouquet greatfully, and kissed Jeremie, who kissed her back, before following her into the building.

Odd stood, dumbstruck. This wasn't real, it couldn't be. Jeremie wouldn't do that, would he? Aelita and him had been dating for three years. He should be with her on Valentines Day. Mixed emotions swirled in his stomach and then came the dreadful realization.

How was he going to tell her?


	3. V

_I Will Always Return_

_February 14, 2011 6:45p.m._

"Are you sure?" Ulrich asked his best friend as they hurried through the mall at a swift rate.

"Positive, dude. You think I would make this crap up?"

"No, of course not. It's just a very serious accusation."

"You think I don't know that?" Odd interlocked his fingers behind his head and sighed, "How are we going to tell her?"

"We? This is your baby, man. I want nothing to do with it."

"Gee, thanks."

"Anytime, bro." Ulrich's cell phone vibrated. He glanced at the collar I.D, "I've got to take this. Tell Yumi that I'll be there in a minute."

Odd watched his friend turn and walk in the other direction before proceeding to walk into the Hot Topic. Two girls were conversing behind the counter. One was a tall, lovely Japanese woman with short, silky, ebony hair. The other was a short, tiny woman with midnight blue streaked throughout her dark hair. Odd walked over to them nonchalantly and leaned against the counter, "What's up, ladies?"

"Gwen was just telling me about her Valentines Day," Yumi said.

"Oh, do go on."

"Well, he dedicated a song to me on my favorite radio station this morning, then he brought me a bouquet of my favorite flowers, and tonight he's taking me to where we had our first date," Gwen said with a smile. She was startling in appearance: dark makeup, gothic clothes, and a scowl that could knock birds out of the sky. However, she was a fairly nice person and a good conservationist. Through Yumi, Odd had gotten to know her and could honestly call her a friend.

The thought of Valentines Day, however, brought back to Odd his dilemma. The loud music and vulgar imagining didn't help to settle his uneasiness. The store, however, was much emptier than he was used to. Only a few wanderers entered the store, and even they didn't purchase anything.

Odd wondered where Ulrich had gone and who had called him. Usually when his friend ditched him for a phone call, it was Yumi. Since, his girlfriend was standing right in front of him, who could have called Ulrich? Odd shook his head and thought that he had meddled enough for one day.

"Hey guys." Odd spun to see Aelita walk in with her friend Kimiko. His heart stopped and he clutched the single pink rose in his hand. He silently hoped he wasn't spilling his blood on the precious stem. Odd needed to calm down. He replaced his anxious expression with his dreamy smirk. _She's just a girl, _he told himself. _Treat her like you've treated your old girlfriends._

But she wasn't like the others, she was nothing like them. She was kind, soft, sincere. He had stood in the line of fire to protect her. She was sacred. He felt unworthy just looking at her.

"Hey," he replied coolly. "How are you?"

"Good," she stepped closer and Odd could smell her sweet, subtle perfume. It was intoxicating.

"I," he paused to swallow the every growing lump in his throat. "I got you this." He handed her the rose. _Way to smooth talk, genius._

Her face lit up, her baby soft cheeks slowly turning crimson, "Oh my. You shouldn't have."

Odd smiled and said,"Well, you know...I just figured...since I didn't have anyone to buy flowers for...that buying one couldn't hurt. You can add it to your collection." She stood on her toes, placing a gentle kiss on Odd's cheek. The sensation burned his skin, and he was momentarily frozen.

She smiled up at him, her eyes slightly watery, but she blinked them back before anyone could notice. "Thank you, Odd. It means a lot," she whispered.

Just then, Ulrich busted into the store, making Odd aware of his grinning audience. He rushed over to his girlfriend, giving her a kiss, "Sorry, babe. Urgent phone call."

"It's alright." Yumi's eyes were locked onto Odd, her grin widening.

"So, Caligans?" Gwen cleared her throat, trying to break the awkwardness. "Who's going?"

"Not me," Kimiko said meekly. Even though she knew them all, she didn't feel apart of the group yet. She still felt like Aelita's friend whom the others just tolerated.

"What? You have to go!" Ulrich said with uncharacteristic urgency.

"I'll think about , this has been exceptionally productive and awkward, but I should go back work."

"And I have to track down Jeremie," Aelita said less cheerfully. "Thanks for the rose, Odd."

Once the girls were gone Ulrich looked to Odd and said, "Hey, buddy. It's time you paid back the favor."

_February 14, 2011 7:36p.m._

Harold tied his tie in front of the elongated mirror. He looked rather nice, his hair was fixed, but didn't look overly greased, and his suit was wrinkle free. But his appearance did not reflect his mood in the slightest.

Seeing Heather today had had an impact on him, whether good or bad, he wasn't sure. Seeing her in person had shaken him. She was beautiful, no doubt, but something about her was different. She gave off a different vibe. Heather was no longer untouchable and guarded. She seemed open and vulnerable.

As bad as it sounded, Harold was looking forward to the ball just for the opportunity to see her again. The mutual rendezvous opened a door of possibilities for him. But was he willing to step through the threshold?

He loved Leshawna, had for years. How could he feel so strongly for another, when he had been working towards finally dating Leshawna for as long as he could remember? He didn't want to hurt Leshawna, that was the last thing he wanted, same for Heather, but what about him? What was best for him?

A car honked from below, breaking his thoughts. A limo awaited. With one last look at the mirror, he walked out. Even as he reached the car door, he was still unsure of what he was going to do.

_February 14, 2011 8:01p.m._

The store was empty. The only sound was the quiet speaker ahead. Kimiko sat in the floor, her back against the counter. She had long since locked up the store, the metal bars enclosing her in a world of frill and poof.

She didn't feel like moving, didn't feel like doing anything. What was the point? What would she gain from tomorrow? Or the day after?

She sat there, alone, gazing at a photo she always kept in her purse.

_**I hear the wind,**_

_**Call your name.**_

_**It calls me back,**_

_**Home again.**_

_**It sparks up the fire,**_

_**A flame that still burns.**_

_**Oh it's to you,**_

_**I'll always return.**_

That small 4x6 photo contained a lifetime of memories; moments when she felt important, where she made a difference. She was happy, she had friends and a family. She would give anything to go back.

_**I still feel your breath,**_

_**On my skin.**_

_**I hear your voice, **_

_**Deep within.**_

_**The sound of my lover,**_

_**A feeling so strong.**_

_**Oh it's to you, **_

_**I'll always belong.**_

But everyone else had moved on, why couldn't she? Why was it so hard for her to accept her mundane role in society?

She gazed fondly over the faces in the photo, the faces of the only people who ever knew who she was...what she was.

A small, round headed boy stood in front, his hands on his hip and his chest raised proudly. She smiled, Omi was always too egotistical for his own good. Though small in frame, he was a mighty warrior who should not be taken lightly. His lack of any sort of social skills, however, was what Kimiko loved about him. He was like her younger, naive brother. She was protective of him, as he was to her. He would be an amazing Grand Master someday.

_**Now I know it's true.**_

_**My every road leads to you.**_

_**And in the hour of darkness darling,**_

_**Your light gets me through.**_

Her eyes then fell upon a tall, bulky cowboy, standing slyly with his hat slightly tipped. Clay was, too put it simply, a sweetheart. Kimiko remembered their deep, late into the night conversations about anything and everything. Whatever Kimiko was feeling, Clay was always willing to listen. He was the strongest of them all, no one dared to go against him. He was a teddy bear disguised as a beast.

He was engaged now, to a lovely woman Kimiko had talked to on the phone. Her heart warmed, knowing that he had someone special. He deserved it.

_**I wanna swim in your river.**_

_**Be warmed by your sun.**_

_**Bathe in your waters.**_

_**'Cause you are the one.**_

Her palms sweated as she stared at the last boy in the picture. He was amazingly gorgeous, with endless emerald eyes and spiky brown hair. His tanned, muscular arm was thrown carelessly around Photo Kimiko's shoulder.

His name was Raimundo. He was Kimiko's best friend, the first boy she fell in love with. He was a thorn in her side, a pain in her ass. Yet, she still craved him. Just a glimpse. Just a touch. Anything to get her by for a little bit longer.

He was wind. She was fire. They went together, hand in hand. Complete opposites, and yet so very much alike.

_**I can't stand the distance.**_

_**I can't dream alone.**_

_**I can't wait to see you, **_

_**'Cause I'm on my way home.**_

The thought of him with another woman sent sparks flying from her fingertips. It wasn't supposed to be like that. He was supposed to be with her.

Why did she have to be the unhappy one?

"Kimiko?"

Kimiko whipped her head in surprise. From the other side of the metal bars stood Yumi, tentatively peering in.

"Hey, Yumi," Kimiko wiped the tears she didn't know had fallen. "What're you still doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. May I come in?"

Kimiko nodded, jumping to her feet to move the bars aside.

Yumi walked in, looking around the dark room. "Is there a reason you're still here?"

"I had nothing better to do." Kimiko took into notice what Yumi was wearing: a tight, black dress that fit into every crevice of her body perfectly. Her hair was... shiny, seeming to have a light all in its own. Her dark makeup was applied classically and her heels clicked with every graceful step. She looked beautiful, and Kimiko burned with jealousy. "What about you? You always dress up this nice to close shop?"

Yumi grinned, "No, I accidentally left my purse. I thought you were going to the party with us."

"Nah, I'm just not feeling it."

The two ventured toward the center of the store. Yumi took notice of the photo on the wooden floor. She picked it up, "Who're these people?"

Kimiko swiftly snatched the photo from Yumi's grasp. "No one," she muttered.

"Well, I have strict orders to make certain you go to the Caligans' party, and I intend to follow through." Yumi said, ignoring Kimiko's sudden hostility.

"Orders from who?"

"Not important. But first, you need a dress." Yumi began rummaging through the clothes.

Kimiko stood baffled, watching Yumi pick dresses and throw them over her arm. "Yumi, I'm not going."

Yumi stopped her scavenging momentarily to step closer to Kimiko. "Trust me, you won't regret it. Now come one, I'm going to make you look fabulous."


	4. E

_Something Beautiful_

_February 14, 2011 9:00p.m._

_**In your ocean I'm ankle deep.**_

Yumi looked around the massive ballroom in awe. The ceiling was high and arched. Many sparkling chandeliers were hanging all around. Delicate paintings decorated the Victorian ceiling. Hundreds of mirrors hung on the walls, showcasing reflection after reflection of pure elegance. Beautiful women in gorgeous ball gowns flew gracefully past. Handsome men in dark suits followed their maidens without suddenly felt unworthy to be present. She felt so out of place, so lost in the sea of glory.

"You ready?" Ulrich squeezed her hand. He looked incredibly handsome. His tuxedo snugged his arms, giving a hint to what lay underneath. His green eyes shined against the darkness, making Yumi melt.

Ulrich led her through the thick crowd, towards the refreshment table. It lined against the east wall, spreading out as far as the eye could see. An assortment of various deserts, beverages, meats, fruits, vegetables, sandwiches, and breads lay before her.

"Remind me again how we got in here?" Yumi whispered to him.

Ulrich chuckled and said, "Three years worth of salary?" he mused.

_**I feel the waves crashing on my feet.**_

Arms linked, Courtney and Heather walked hesitantly into the ballroom. Heather wore an eloquent, silver halter-ball gown that grazed the floor. Her hair was in a high bun and her makeup sparkled under the romantic lighting.

Courtney's look was much simpler, yet equally beautiful. Her white, strapless dress clung to her curves perfectly. Her hair was in curls and golden hoops dangled from her lobes.

The two were a striking pair, causing heads to turn as they walked by. They were even approached a couple of times, but they politely declined. Heather and Courtney were on the lookout for the only person they wanted to see, but they were so far unsuccessful.

"Do you actually think he'll come? Or is it just my wishful thinking?" Courtney asked.

"He'll be here," Heather said even though she felt skeptical. Courtney hadn't heard from Duncan all day. Heather hoped he would show up soon. Nobody deserved this on Valentines Day.

Heather scanned the ever growing crowd. Nameless faces were wrapped in silk dancing past. Everyone looked so happy, so carefree, so ignorant. It seemed so uncanny for everyone to be so happy, when Courtney and Heather stood three feet away, feeling like they've just been walked over and spit on.

Karma really was a bitch.

_**It's like I know where I need to be,**_

Kimiko and Odd stood against one of the many pillars supporting the room. Odd had found the refreshment table, not hesitating to score a plateful. Kimiko stood awkwardly next to him, seething. How had Yumi convinced her to come? Maybe it was the fabulous dress she had picked, a dazzling red gown that reached to her her knees. Kimiko, however, refused to put her hair up, so they settled for loose curls that flowed like a river down her back and over her shoulders.

She had been asked to dance several times, but she declined every offer. She wasn't here to mingle. In fact, she didn't even have a reason for being here. However, in a twisted sort of way, she took comfort in Odd being just as lonely as her. He was appropriate company; cracking jokes to distract her from her misery. She watched him as he anxiously looked around the room, no doubt looking for Aelita.

Kimiko was there when Odd gave Aelita the rose, and watched how her face lit up at the gesture. During their walk through the mall afterward, Kimiko watched Aelita from the corner of her eye. A blush stained her cheeks, and she kept the rose close to her chest, taking time to steal a whiff of it every other minute. Kimiko wasn't dumb, and she definitely wasn't blind. She could see something, hopefully in the near future, sparking between them.

"Do you want to dance? I mean, we have nothing better to do," Odd said, breaking up her thoughts.

"Sure," she said with a smile, following him to the center of the madness. Her small heels smacked against the wooden floor as she attempted to make it through the masses. Finally, they found an inch of free space and immediately claimed it. They danced together, close enough to be able to talk, but far enough as to not be perceived as a couple.

"So, what's your story?" Odd asked as they swayed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do you hate Valentines Day so much? Why was it like pulling teeth to get you to come?" He said with a smirk.

Kimiko looked at her feet. Something about the look in his eyes and his innocent smile made her want to trust him. Maybe she should? She hadn't told anybody. Maybe it was time to unscrew the bottle that was her emotions. "A few years ago," she started carefully, "I went to this... school. I was the only girl there. And, there was this boy. We became really good friends, and, stupid me, thought that there could be more. Well, after we...graduated, he didn't even try to contact me. I checked my phone, my mail, and email every chance I got. Nothing. There was never anything." Kimiko paused, taking a minute to stop the dam that was about to break behind her eyes. She took a deep breath, "So, yeah, I hate Valentines Day, but it's because I never got a chance to have one."

Something passed across Odd's features, something Kimiko couldn't identify before it disappeared. "Thank you... for trusting me," he whispered.

"Your welcome. Now it's your turn. How long have you been in love with Aelita?"

Odd laughed humorlessly, "Since we were in school. Hell, almost as long as I've known her." He shook his head and said, "It's just not fair. Jeremie doesn't deserve her. If he's not willing to give her everything, all his attention and time, then why not let her be with someone who will?"

Kimiko stared at him, concentrating on his words, "He's cheating on her isn't he?"

"Please don't tell her," Odd pleaded. "I don't want to hurt her, especially not today."

Kimiko bit her lip, "Then, don't tell her. Just, point her in the right direction, so she can find it for herself."

"What do you think she'll do, once she knows?"

She smiled, "I wouldn't worry about that if I were you."

A wave of awareness crashed over Odd. He looked away from Kimiko to see who had just walked in. Jeremie led Aelita in by the hand, but quickly excused himself and took off in the opposite direction. She stood there, arms folded, alone in a sparkling pink dress and curly, strawberry hair that brushed her shoulders. She was absolutely...breathtaking.

"Go get her, Tiger." Odd looked down at Kimiko. "I'll be fine, trust me. This is your moment."

Kimiko smiled as she watched Odd turn and reluctantly start forward.

_**But I can't figure out, yeah I can't figure out.**_

Duncan's cab skidded to a rugged halt in front of the mansion. The large estate casted a dark shadow over the curved driveway. Mobs of people poured in and out of the large door frame.

Duncan sighed, trying desperately to calm his sporadic breathing. If he knew Courtney at all, which he was hoping he did by now, she was here. He felt guilty for leaving her, for not even bothering to call her. But he needed time. He needed to think and prepare.

Was he ready for this? Could he do it?

It was too late to back out now. He stepped out of the cab and marched forward toward his future.

_**Just how much air I will need to breathe, when your tide rushes over me.**_

Jeremie led Aelita into the party. He looked rushed, as if they were late, when, in fact, the party would last until at least morning. They had only been there a few minutes when Jeremie suddenly grew rigid.

"What's wrong?" Aelita practically screamed over the booming music.

"It's nothing. Look, I'll go get us some punch. Just, stay right here." And with that, he took off.

Great, just great. She'd spent a whopping twenty minutes with her boyfriend and he was leaving again. What kind of Valentines Day was this?

Was he going to break up with her? Had she done something wrong? She had tried to be the best girlfriend, but it was hard, when your partner didn't put forth an equal effort.

She twisted her promise ring on her finger, her face a mix of sadness and longing. What happened to their relationship in France? The old Jeremie risked everything to materialize Aelita so that they could be together. He had worshiped her. What had changed? Maybe, without the threat of Xana and her tie Lyoko, he had become disinterested.

"You look lost, little lady."

Aelita smiled at the familiar voice. "Oh yes, officer, terribly lost."

Odd came into her line of vision, and she had to use every ounce of self control to keep herself from gasping. His hair was still spiked, he just wouldn't be Odd without it, and his dark suit contrasted perfectly with it. His dark eyes searched her hungrily, making her blush. "So, why are you standing here all by your lonesome self?"

Aelita pit her lip. "Jeremie went to go get some drinks." The unevenness of her tone gave way to her uncertainty.

"Well, until he gets back," he gestured towards the crowd, "Do you want to dance?"

The smile that spread across her face made Odd's heart skip a beat. "I'd love to."

Odd gently took her small hand in his and led her to the dance floor.

_**There's only one way to figure out,**_

Heather and Courtney sat at a white clothed, round table, nibbling on a plate of fruit and looking absolutely miserable. Empty plastic cups began to stack on the table.

"We should have just stayed home," Heather said with a sigh.

"I know. We could be watching scary movies and drowning our sorrows in a bowl of Ben and Jerry's." Courtney's face rested in her hands, starring blankly ahead.

"The Shining?"

"You know it."

"Mind if I join your pity party?" The girls looked up to see a downhearted Harold standing by the empty chair.

"Please." Courtney gestured to the table, "What brings you to the land of sorrow?"

"Uhm, actually," he said as he sat down and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just got dumped."

Both girls' mouths dropped. Heather's eyes showed a mix of surprise and hopefulness. "What happened?" she asked, passing him a plastic cup.

"Honestly, I have no idea. We got here, and she was acting really moody. Then she just said she was tired of playing games. She said this had been coming for a while, but obviously she never bothered to warn me." He took a big swig of the liquid.

"On Valentines Day! That bitch!" Courtney gasped. "Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?"

His green eyes gazed at Heather, scanning her up and down. He loved how the silver dress popped against her ivory skin. He loved her usually wild dark hair tamed in such a delicate fashion. She looked like a princess. "Will you dance with me?" he blurted out before he could catch himself.

Heat rose to Heather's cheeks. Should she? Her heart thudded, begging her to just say yes, but her too analytical brain was saying otherwise. Harold was sad, lonely, and hurt. She was just a rebound. There was no way he was over Leshawna that quickly. Could she afford to be carried, only to be dropped on her butt with just a wave of Leshawna's finger?

Eventually, her heart won, as she took his hand, giving Courtney an apologetic smile over her shoulder, and allowed herself to be led into the mob of people.

_**Will you let me drown? Will you let me drown?**_

Jeremie hastily made his way through the crowd. Why was she here? She wasn't supposed to be here yet!

He finally reached the far corner of the room. A tall, beautiful blond woman stood leaning against a mirrored wall. Her purple dress was thigh length and her hair hung delicately to her waist. Her golden sandaled feet were crossed, a sign of impatience.

"Rachel, what're you doing here? Our date isn't until eleven."

"I got bored," she pouted. "Dance with me."

"What? No!" He let out a frustrated sigh, "Rachel, I came here with some friends. I'm going to spend time with them. I'll dance with you at eleven."

"Aww, come on. One dance won't hurt, will it?"

Jeremie took a peek over his shoulder. The crowd was thickening by the minute. The loud music reverberated inside his skull. He saw no sign of Aelita, or anyone else he knew for that matter. He sighed, "Fine, one dance. But then you leave me alone and wait for me to come and get you."

The girl jumped, clapping her hands together. "Yay! Come on, boyfriend."

They joined the other young couples on the dance floor. Jeremie's hands rested on her slender hips as he moved her as close to him as humanly possible. They bounced and swayed to the upbeat music. They stayed like that for what felt like hours. How many songs had passed? Two? Twelve?

Jeremie liked Rachel. Rachel was fun and sexy. She was outgoing, charismatic and she wasn't afraid of anything. She was the complete opposite of everything Jeremie once knew. But one thought kept crawling into Jeremie's head, had been for months now, but now he just let the words flow through him. He let them surge through his body, taking root until they seemed right.

He liked Rachel because she wasn't Aelita.

_**Hey now, this is my desire, consumes me like a fire.**_

Kimiko hadn't moved from the wall since Odd took off. She was bored out of her mind. The booming music was giving her a head ache, her feet were screaming, and she felt like she could go to sleep at any given moment. Again, she began to question why she was even here. What was the point? Was there one?

Her legs beginning to cramp, she decided to venture through the mansion. Pushing and prying, no longer in a polite mood, she made her way toward the back. She noticed a beautiful, white, windowed door leading out into a garden. Curious, she made her way toward it. The door gave off a timeless vibe compared to everything else. It looked vintage, as if it had always been there, and the Caligans simply remodeled around it.

Kimiko gently turned the knob. A cool breeze ruffled her hair. The garden was beautiful: the grass was freshly cut, bombarding Kimiko with a homey scent; trimmed hedges and flowers lined the perimeter of the large square, an array of beautiful colors and sizes dancing in the wind; and a large marble fountain stood, tall and proud, in the center, occupying a majority of the square. Too bright blue water sprayed masterfully in every direction, landing soundlessly in the pool at the base. No one else was in the garden. Was she allowed back here?

Kimiko found herself not caring, she needed to be alone. She started forward and sat on one of the marble benches facing the fountain. She gazed down at the rippling water. Who was this person? Certainly not Kimiko Tohomiko. Kimiko was a fun and spunky girl. The girl in the water was sad and lonely. Kimiko allowed a single tear to snake down her cheek. This was pathetic. Since when did she swallow herself up in self pity? That wasn't her.

Her problem was her longing. She longed for too many things, things that were unachievable. Celebrity status in the states as a fashion designer: a joke. Friends like she used to have: in her dreams. To find a man who she loved, and who loved her back unconditionally: psh, please. Maybe if her expectations weren't so high, she wouldn't have to face so much disappointment.

She heard the garden door click shut behind her, but didn't care. It was probably just a couple of horny teenagers looking for some privacy. Kimiko didn't mind, she was too busy starring at her pathetic reflection.

Then a voice jolted her into motion.

"Kimiko?"

_**Cause I just want something beautiful to touch me.**_

Courtney watched with a smile as her best friend skip along toward the dance floor. Their mission for happiness was now 50% complete. Now what was she to do? Heather and Harold would return eventually, hopefully. Should she simply wait? Or should she take matters into her own hands and have some fun?

What was she kidding. Dancing with these random guys wouldn't fix her mood. In fact, it would probably make it worse, succumbing to skankitude.

Her phone vibrated against the table.

_One New Message: Duncan_

It took Courtney several moments to realize she wasn't breathing. Her knuckles were white from clutching her phone so hard. Slowly and carefully, as if the phone would explode upon her touch, she opened the message.

_Hey, you, turn around._

Courtney stood, her legs barely stable enough to carry her weight. Slowly she turned. Even in the thick crowd she spotted him immediately. He was a beautiful black mass among the sea of color, dangerous and sexy. The whole day, Courtney had convinced herself how wrong he was, how disgusting, how everything about him was completely unappealing and ugly. But, facing him now, all those feelings melted away. She saw only all the good things: his soft crystal eyes, his hard body, his confident stance, and the way he looked at her, so full of pride and passion. She started forward, confused on how she felt. Relieved that he actually came? Mad that he had ignored her all day? Worried that he was about to break her heat?

She reached him, setting only a few inches between them. "Where have you been?" Her voice sounded breathless, desperate.

He leaned closer to her, bending so that their lips were mere centimeters apart. "I had some things to take care of."

"And you couldn't have called?"

"I couldn't actually. And, before you get mad at me, I have a question to ask."

"Is this really the time?"

"Actually, I think it's the perfect time." Before Courtney could process what was happening, Duncan had gotten down on one knee.

_**I know that I'm in reach, cause I am down on my knees.**_

Odd and Aelita swayed slowly to the soft melody. They hadn't spoken much. Aelita rested her head on Odd's chest, memorizing the rhythm of his heartbeat. How many songs had passed? One? Two? Twenty? She had lost count a while ago. This felt so routine to her, for some reason. So foreign, yet so familiar. Wrong yet very much right. Criminal, but at the same time completely justified.

Odd continued to hold her as tight as he could. He never wanted to let go. Then he saw Jeremie, just across the way, dancing with the blond woman from earlier. Was now his chance? Should he tell her? He swallowed the lump in his throat, "Aelita, would you want me to tell you something, even if it made you sad?"

Aelita scrunched her eyebrows and looked up at him, "What's wrong?"

"It's about... Jeremie."

Her face relaxed as she gazed at him solemnly. "Tell me, please."

How should he start? She deserved to know the truth. Should he sugar-coat it? No, there was no sugar-coating to it. She wanted an answer, and he needed to be straight forward. "Jeremie's cheating on you."

Aelita's face was a mask. Her features were stone. Her eyes remained open, unblinking. Yet, the emotion she carried wasn't shock, or wrath. Was it... realization? Acceptance?

She swallowed, the first sign of life in what had to be five minutes. "H-how do you know?" She wasn't denying it, or seething about how Odd was a filthy liar. She believed in him blindly.

"I saw him with a woman this morning, I didn't think it was anything. But... they're dancing over there."

Like a candle suddenly lit aflame, she whirled into action, spinning and spotting the couple immediately. She hesitated for a moment, looking to Odd, "Thank you." She whispered.

Odd watched as she stalked off toward her boyfriend. Did he do the right thing?

_**I'm waiting for something beautiful.**_

It was awkward at first, but once they were in tuned with the music and the grooves of each other's body, it became easier. Heather was still uncertain about what she was getting herself into. Was she about to engage in a disastrous warfare with Leshawna? She hoped not.

"What're you thinking about?"

She shook her head, avoiding eye contact. "It's nothing."

"Look, if you're worried about Leshawna then don't be. It was a mutual thing."

Heather looked at him, perplexed. "So you wanted to break up with her?"

"Kind of. I loved Leshawna, don't get me wrong, but after trying for so long, when does it seem worth it?"

"So, why are you here? With me that is."

"I may not be spontaneous and adventurous, or even cool. But when I see something I want, I have to at least try."

Heather bit her lip to keep from grinning. "And that something would be me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

_**And the water is rising quick.**_

Aelita rushed toward her soon to be ex boyfriend and his bouncing bimbo. Anger burned through every part of her. Every insecurity she had ever felt swam through her now. She wasn't pretty enough. She wasn't thin enough. She was too shy, too guarded, too sensitive. She was everything, and yet nothing.

Her heels slammed against the wood so hard she thought they might snap at any moment. Before she reached them, she made a detour and grabbed a cup of spiked punch. She heard cherry was hard to scrub out of silk. As an after thought, she grabbed another, just in case.

She reached them and immediately threw the liquid on Jeremie's expensive tux. The fury in his eyes that should have made her shrink in fear actually fueled her hunger for revenge. "What the hell, Aelita!"

"Don't you 'what the hell, Aelita' me. How long did you think you could get away with it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on! You are not lying your way out of this one. Odd saw you with her today, and now you ditched me to be with her!"

"Oh, and you're going to believe Odd," he scoffed. "Aelita, I thought you had better judgment."

"At least he cares about me! At least he's honest with me! At least he listens to me when I'm upset or angry. You've never been there, Jeremie,." The last accusation was barely a whisper.

"I can't believe you're accusing me of cheating on you without any proof."

Aelita looked at the tall blond woman, who had been standing there quiet the whole time. "Is this man your boyfriend?"

The girl's eyes darted between the two before slowly nodding. Jeremie let out a deep, exasperated sigh. Aelita slid her ring off her finger and threw it at his feet. She jolted in the other direction before either of them could see her cry.

_**And for years I was scared of it.**_

Courtney starred down at him in shock. She had prepped herself for a breakup all day, this was the last thing she had expected. The ring was amazing, absorbing all the light in the room.

"Courtney, I didn't leave this morning because I was mad or disappointed with you. I left because I had finally realized that I was ready for the next step. I called your folks, asked their permission, spent my life savings on this ring, and locked myself in Geoff's apartment so I wouldn't run and find you right away." Courtney smiled, tears freely running down her face. "Courtney, will you marry me?"

Those five words reverberated pleasantly in her head. "Yes, I will marry you, Duncan."

He grinned, sliding the ring on her slender finger. A perfect fit. Just like them.

As cliché as it is, Duncan picked her up and did a little twirl.

Courtney was on top of the world. And to think, at the start of this day, she was so miserable. She would never be miserable again.

_**We can't be sure when it will subside.**_

Ulrich and Yumi were dancing closely in the middle of the mob. They had remained that way for over an hour. None of them spoke, but their bodies had melted together and became one. This was how Yumi liked it: simple, easy, and comfortable.

"Hey, I had a thought," Ulrich whispered in her ear.

"Yeah?" Her voice muffled against his chest.

"Let's get married."

She looked into his eyes, swimming in their depths. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah! I mean, I know this isn't a traditional proposal, but first thing tomorrow I'll go buy you the biggest ring in the store."

She continued to look at him puzzlement, "What brought all this up?"

"Nothing in particular." He took her hands and said, "Yumi, I am in love with you. I want to get married and have interracial children with you. I want us to grow old together and have every kiss to be like our first." He grinned. "So, Yumi Ishyama, will you marry me?"

She giggled, tears beginning to fill her eyes. "Yes, I think I will."

_**So I won't leave your side, no I can't leave your side.**_

"Why me?" Heather asked.

"Would you like a list?"

She giggled. "Yes, please."

"Let's see. You're extremely beautiful, you listen to me, you don't pretend to be someone you aren't, and you make me laugh."

She examined her shoes. "So, where does that leave us?"

"Actually, I was going to ask if you would be my girlfriend."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really."

"Okay, so now we're dating. Just like that."

"Poof." Harold grinned.

She smiled back. "Poof," she whispered.

She leaned in, daring to steal a kiss. He kissed her back, placing his hands firmly on her waist, keeping her in place. They broke apart, starring at each other. "You know, it's weird. In high school, I always dreamed of making out with you," Harold said with a chuckle.

She grinned, "Well, mister, today is your lucky day."

_**Hey now, this is my desire, consumes me like a fire.**_

Aelita sat crouched against the wall. Tears numbly fell down her face as she starred without seeing into the crowd. Her stomach was in knots, as if she were about to puke. She had never felt this way before. Maybe her materialization was a mistake, perhaps she should have stayed in Lyoko.

She became vaguely aware that someone had approached her. It wasn't until he crouched in front of her that she noticed the bright purple spot in his hair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be." She remained in a state of half comatose.

"Please, don't cry. Seeing you like this just makes me want to kill him."

She opened her mouth to reassure him, but it somehow turned into a sob. He reached out and cradled her in his arms, combing through her hair with his delicate hands, whispering encouraging things.

"What did I do? Is it how I look? How I act? I know I'm not a perfect blond princess. I should have done more."

Odd sat her up and looked at her with uncharacteristic intensity, "Now, listen here, Missy, and listen good. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You're smart, independent, and loving. You are perfect in every way, and he is an idiot for even looking at someone else. It's he who messed up, he who should have done more. He passed up the single greatest girl in the world, and it's him who should be crying, not you."

Aelita starred at him. "Odd, do you believe that everything happens for a reason?"

"Absolutely."

Aelita swallowed the lump in her throat. "I think that maybe this happened because someone up there was trying to show me what I really wanted." They starred at each other in silence, both too nervous to make a move. "Odd, did you mean everything you just said?"

"Every word."

She smiled, really smiled, for the first time that day. "Kiss me," she whispered.

Not arguing, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. Realization swam through her. This was what _it _felt like. This was what you were supposed to feel when kissing someone. Sparks, Fireworks, it always varied. This was pure electricity, coursing through her entire being, leaving behind a pleasant tingle.

After what felt like forever, yet not nearly long enough, they broke apart, once again starring into each other's eyes, into each other's soul.

"Wow," they both sighed, grinning.

_**Cause I just want something beautiful to touch me.**_

"Raimundo," Kimiko stood, not believing her eyes. Standing in the middle of the garden, dressed in a dazzling tuxedo, gazing at her with those amazing emerald eyes, was Raimundo. The _real _Raimundo. He hadn't changed, except his height. His brown hair still hung in his face and his heart melting smirk was forever tattooed on his tanned face. "W-what ar...How did you..."

"My friend Ulrich told me you would be here."

Kimiko blinked, "Ulrich?"

"Yeah, we were in an international soccer tournament together."

"But, why come all the way here? You could have just called."

"Nah, I hear this goes way better in person." He began making his way toward her. She held her breath, praying she wouldn't pass out. He towered over her, yet she wasn't the slightest bit intimidated. "Fly with me?"

She found herself speechless, so settled for a head nod. In one swift movement, he had her in his arms and they were soaring, high above the city, into the velvet sky. "Everything looks so beautiful up here."

Raimundo had to bite his tongue to fight the cliché. "I wanted to talk to you. I've missed you."

Kimiko looked away from the tiny lights and looked at him. "I've missed you too."

"That's why I'm moving to New York."

Kimiko had to steady herself to keep from falling. "But you love Rio; the beaches, the beautiful girls, the warm weather."

"And all those things are fine, but I don't need all those beautiful girls, when I can come here and get the most beautiful. Kim, I've been miserable. I've thought about you everyday. A call wasn't enough, I couldn't stand to hear your voice and not see your face. I kept imagining you with other guys and it drove me nuts. I'm crazy about you, Kimiko."

Kimiko couldn't hide her blush. "Raimundo Pedrosa, you think you can ignore my calls and then storm into town and sweep me off my feet?"

"It's working isn't it?" He chuckled, gesturing to her laying bridal style in his arms.

She grinned. "All too well." She closed the distance between them and kissed him. It was a blind heat of passion. His tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting every part of her. Her fire combined with his wind, becoming one.

They released, breathing heavily, pressing their foreheads together. This was perfect, absolutely perfect. "I love you," she whispered, mentally slapping herself.

He chuckled, tightening his grip on her, "I love you too."

_**I know that I'm in reach, cause I am down on my knees.**_

And so it ends. Love appearing in the most mysterious of places. Some were found, some were lost, some were dusted off and renewed. The couples dance below, swallowed up in each other's arms.

Valentines Day is slowly coming to a close. Just remember: Love is like a high dive, don't be afraid to jump in head first...

_**I'm waiting for...**_

Happy Valentines Day, everyone.

_**Something Beautiful.**_


End file.
